A Place for Me
by Lightning515
Summary: Yu is forced to move to Littleroot Town. Pokemon AU with the Investigation Team.


**Summary: Yu is forced to move to Littleroot Town. Pokemon AU with the Investigation Team.**

 **A/N: Each person is gonna have Pokemon that suits their personality so I'm not gonna explain there are Pokemon from other regions in Hoenn. I'll leave that to your imagination ;) Also everyone is around the same age as in Persona 4. :3**

 **Unbeta'd**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4 or Pokemon.**

* * *

Yu jumped out of the car and stared at the house before him. There was nothing special or unique about the house; it looked like every other house and the only distinguishing feature was the nameplate, which had "Dojima residence" carved into it. He glanced around, taking in his surroundings. The grass was a lush green and patches of yellow flowers could be seen every so often. The town itself was relatively small and surrounded by trees full of wild Pokemon. In the distance near the edge of town, there was a group around his age running around and having a good time.

The gray-haired gulped nervously. Even though his family moved often, making friends never got easier for him. It actually got more and more difficult, and he found himself spending more time in his room alone than outside playing with the other kids. It got to the point where his parents got him a Pokemon to keep him company.

A nudge against his left leg had him looking down and smiling at the little brown Pokemon. He picked up Eevee into his arms and ruffled its fluffy fur. In response, the Pokemon nuzzled against his arm, as if telling him everything would be ok. Yu smiled. His parents had gotten him Eevee when it was just an egg for his 10th birthday present and since it hatched, him and Eevee were always together.

A hand on shoulder had him turning to face his uncle. "It's been a while since you been here hasn't it? A good few years at least. I can't really say nothing much has changed... But make yourself at home, like usual. " The front door opened and an Azurill and Skitty ran outside, playfully chasing each other. A little girl ran out after them, pouting.

"You guys can't just run out of the house like that! Oh Dad! You're home!" She immediately ran up to Dojima, who scooped her up into his arms and twirled around. After a few spins, he stopped and gestured toward Yu, who was watching patiently from the side.

"Nanako, this is Narukami Yu. I mentioned he would be staying over for a while right?" Nanako gave a small smile, staring curiously at Eevee. Eevee cried out excitedly and jumped out of Yu's arms, bounding over to Dojima and drawing Nanako's attention. Shyly, she gestured to be set down and Dojima lower her gently. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Eevee jumped into her arms, knocking Nanako over in surprise. Dojima looked extremely worried but relaxed when he heard Nanako giggling and hugging Eevee.

"Welcome back, Yu."

* * *

Yu had gone around exploring Littleroot Town a few times, but there wasn't really much to see. All of the houses looked the same, with the exception of the lab near the south side of town. He had been there a few times before, since his parents were professors themselves. But he didn't remember anyone in there and generally kept away from the area.

Other than that, there wasn't much to see really. Yu had bumped into the other teens before and, although they were polite, it seemed they had their own friends that they would rather hang out with. With nothing left to do, he decided to take a day trip to Oldale Town. It was close enough that he could make the trip there and back within one afternoon. Plus, he heard of a mart that had recently opened and wanted to check it out.

He decided to leave on a Saturday. That way Dojima would be off from work and he wouldn't be leaving Nanako at home alone. So, bento and supplies all packed and ready to go, he set foot into Route 101, Eevee close behind.

A few steps away from the edge of town and the area was already swarming with Pokemon. Packs of Poochyena running around, Wurmple crawling on trees, and Zigzagoon zigging and zagging around. But if he stayed on the path, he should reach Oldale with little to no trouble.

Yu had traveled for an hour without any trouble when he noticed a commotion up ahead. Shouts could be heard and the Pokemon nearby looked restless and annoyed. The teen frowned; if he didn't tread carefully, he could be facing a hoard of wild Pokemon. He quickened his pace, eager to see what was going on up ahead before something occurred.

The path opened into a small clearing in the middle of the forest, surrounded by trees and grass. Occassionally, a wild Pokemon would run across the clearing, but most stayed clear of the argument between three people.

"What do you mean you can't get us Pokemon from other regions? We work in your store and look you have a starter from Kalos? Shouldn't be any problem right?"

"Look, I said I never asked for one. My parents just got me an egg one day. I didn't even know a Fennekin would hatch out of it. Now can we get going already?"

"I don't feel like working today… you can cover my shift for us right? I mean, you _are_ the manager's son. Shouldn't be any problem to get us off the hook." And with that, the two girls turned around and walked in Yu's direction, a Torchic and Mudkip following close behind. Completely ignoring the gray-haired teen, who was standing by the side of the path in mild shock, the pair made their way back to Littleroot.

After watching them leave, Yu turned back around and noticed that the third person, a brunet around his age, had crouched down and was petting a bright orange fox Pokemon behind the ears, a worried expression on his face. Curious, Yu walked up to the brunet, who glanced up, startled by the sudden appearance. He crouched down and raised a hand as if to pet the fox Pokemon but stopped just short, waiting for permission. The Pokemon glanced at its trainer briefly, before nuzzling into Yu's hand affectionately. Eevee bound up excitedly from behind and, after a brief chat, the two Pokemon chased each other in the field of grass, their trainers watching them closely.

"… That's a well-groomed Fennekin you have there," Yu said, without turning away from the Pokemon. The brunet turned to face him, slightly startled, before answering.

"Y-yeah. My parents gave it to me when it was just an egg."

"All the way from Kalos?"

"My parents work for the PokeMart, so they get shipments from other regions."

"… I see." He could tell that the brunet was uncomfortable with the direction that the conversation was going and steered the conversation toward a different topic. "I'm Narukami Yu, just moved into Littleroot Town about a week ago. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, so that's why I never saw you before. I'm Hanamura Yosuke. I also live in Littleroot Town, moved here almost half a year ago." It grew silent once again and Yu couldn't think of a comfortable topic to discuss. Instead, he took in what the brunet was wearing from the corner of his eye.

Yosuke was wearing a pair of casual jeans, a bright orange shirt, and a white jacket with an eagle on the side. There were orange headphones around his neck, which the brunet grasped with one hand while standing up and turning away. "Well, I better get going. Wish you didn't have to see that just now. I'll see you around."

"Wait." The two Pokemon stopped playing and ran over to their respective trainers as Yu stood up and faced Yosuke. "You are heading to Oldale right? I'll go with you. I was planning on heading there anyways."

Yosuke paused, hands halfway to putting the headphones over his ears. With a sigh, he dropped the headphones back around his neck and shrugged. "Why not? I could use the company."

* * *

The rest of the trip to Oldale Town was uneventful and the two teens learned a bit more about each other on the way there. Yu learned that Yosuke often helped at the PokeMart and that the two girls were his neighbors who often used the fact that Yosuke's dad was the manager to get away with skipping work. Yosuke learned that Yu was staying with his uncle since his parents traveled a lot and that he had been to each of the five regions at least once.

When they reached the PokeMart, Yosuke was yelled at by the other staff members for being late and allowing the girls to skip work. With a bitter smile, he dismissed their remarks and went to the back room to change into his work uniform. Before Yosuke could open the door, however, a hand had grabbed his wrist.

"… You really shouldn't let them say that about you. It wasn't your fault to begin with," Yu said, frowning slightly.

Yosuke sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "Yea… well. They do it all the time anyways. Not like I can stop them." Yu's expression turned into one of disapproval and Yosuke grew annoyed. Yu was new here and had no right to tell him how he should act. Heck, they just met a few hours ago! It wasn't like they were friends or anything. He bit his lip angrily, ready to tell Yu off.

"I'll help cover their shifts."

Yosuke's jaw dropped open as he stared in disbelief. "… Wait what?"

* * *

Despite Yosuke complaining how Yu should have better things to do than cover shifts for people who didn't even deserve the job, the gray-haired didn't relent and eventually found himself stocking the shelves of the PokeMart. A thud had him glancing down one of the aisles.

"Thanks man. I dunno what I would have done without you." Yosuke straightened, rubbing his brow while Fennekin jumped onto the box he just put down. "I'll treat you sometime. Show you around Oldale on one of the days I have off too."

"You really don't have to."

"Dude, you practically saved my life. It's the least I could do."

And that was how the pair found themselves back in Oldale the next day, this time Yosuke showing Yu around the area.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to a few friends, I got this idea in my head and I just had to write it. I'll try to post a few more chapters over the next few days. For those waiting for me to finish Uncontrollable, I am working very slowly on it and I will finish it.**

 **Ciao ciao~**

 **Pikachu**

 **Published 2nd January 2016**


End file.
